


A Day at Olympus

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Greek Gods AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richard and Jason, gods of love and war, enjoy a day on the hills of olympus





	A Day at Olympus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charldalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charldalton/gifts).



[](http://s1250.photobucket.com/user/Delacremel/media/PNG%20image-99797401E064-1_zpsagodyozd.jpg.html)


End file.
